One Day At Castle Bleck
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: The days with Count Bleck and his minions were short lived, so here's a look into their humorous and angst ridden time together!  Told from the villains point of view.


**I don't write in script terribly often except in RP's- and I usually don't post those up for viewing but…I loved this RP so much I decided that even in script form it was worth showing to people. I really do like it. This was between me and someone on deviantART, which I'm not certain if she wants her screen name to be mentioned. But! In this, she plays Count Bleck and Mimi while I play the roles of O'Chunks, Dimentio, Mr. L, and Nastasia. This was my first time RPing as them so hopefully they don't sound TOO out of character. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to review and let me know if you got a laugh out of it. XD**

ONE DAY AT CASTLE BLECK…

O'Chunks: 'AM tellin' you, thar wuz thus HUGE THING-A-MAGIGGUR STARIN' AT ME LAD. With it's big ol' eyes. _*flails an arm at Mr. L* _

Mr. L: _ *stares at him as if he were ON something* _You sure it wasn't your reflection?~

Mimi: Yeah, Chunky, you tend to do that…a lot. _ *totally unimpressed* _

O' Chunks: ….Yeh both sound like yer makin' fun o' me. _*stares at them both suspiciously* _

Mr. L: _*leans back in his seat, tipping his hat* _You sir, are as bright as a ready-to-die lightbulb.

Mimi: Golly, O' Chunks, we'd never do that~

O' Chunks: AH DON'T LIKE BEIN' MOCKED. _*scrunches his face up, looking upset* _I'll not have it! _*pounds his fists against the table* _

Dimentio:_ *suddenly appears out of nowhere, hovering at the end of the table*_ Ah ha ha~ A little early to be poking fun at the brute, don't you think?

Bleck: Minions! Count Bleck doesn't like it when Count Bleck's things are destroyed!

Mr. L:_ *smirks at O' Chunks, kicking his legs onto the table in front of him, leaning back*_ Ooh, now you've done it. Breaking the Count's table.

O' Chunks: Er…sorry Count. Yeh have mah apologies~ _*OTL's, looking completely ashamed and removes his fists from the gouges in the table* _

Bleck: _*eyes O' Chunks* _And exactly why were you destroying my things?

O' Chunks: _*looks all embarrassed* _Ah lost mah temper….. 3;;;;

Mr. L: Count! _*suddenly sets his chair back to the ground again* _I've had an ingenious thought~ Why not dispose of all these other minions an just have me, your GENERAL, by your side? _ *gets a cocky grin on his face* _

Dimentio: _*floats past Mimi, giving one of her pigtails a tug* _Since when have you been the count's general, mm?~

Mr. L: Why, since the first day I arrived! _*twirls his mustache around his finger* _

Mimi: _*attempts to hit Dimentio* _Oh please!

O' Chunks: Yeh 'ave a lotta nerve, lad! We were all here 'afore ya. _ *narrows his eyes and frowns* _

Nastasia: Uhm, k, nobody is the Count's….'general'.

Bleck: _*looks mildly annoyed* _

Mimi: Oh Nassy! When'd you get here? _*beams up at her brightly* _

Dimentio: _*grins, dodging Mimi and floating to his seat* _

Nastasia: Uhm…..I've been here. _*suddenly feels underappreciated* _

O' Chunks: Ah, yer so wee an' tiny! _*gestures with his thumb and forefinger* It's hard to see you, lass. _X3

Mimi: Really? I didn't notice you.

Nastasia: _*OTL's* _Uhm…well. *adjusts her glasses, reddening slightly*

Bleck: Now, now minions. Don't lower her self-esteem anymore than it is now.

Mr. L: Heh, I'll bet she was checking out the Count. _ *grins widely* _You do that, don't think a genius guy like myself can't hone in on you. _*makes a 'I'm watching you' gesture to her* _

Nastasia: _*reddens at Count Bleck's words, but even more so at Mr. L's, almost to the point of being unable to speak* _

Bleck: _ *becomes silent and a tad uncomfortable* _

Mimi: Well, this is awkward. Way to go Mr. L!

Dimentio: _*grinning but uncaring of the current conversation, carelessly flicking one of the bells on his hat* _

O' Chunks: Aye, yeh done it now, lad! Making Ms. Nassy red-faced an' glassy eyed!

Mimi: _*looks over at Dimentio* _ What? You're not gonna add anything to this?

Nastasia: UHM. _*finally sputters out a sentence* _Can we please not talk about this?

Bleck: Count Bleck seconds that.

Dimentio: Mmm?~ _*glances over at Mimi, his grin widening* _Oh no, you're all doing a marvelous job as it is.~

Mimi: You suck, you know that? :C

Mr. L: _*laughs, tipping back in his seat again* _ Fine. But back to my suggestion, Count. I'm an awesome general~

Bleck: No. You're not. You can't even keep a machine intact.

Dimentio: _*leans out of his seat towards her* _Do I, Mimikins~?

Mimi: _*blushes* _Creep.

Mr. L: _* stares at the Count incrediously* _Yea but….that was just a minor setback.

O' Chunks: Setback? Yeh totally lost it, lad.

Bleck: Mhm, responded Count Bleck sarcastically.

Mr. L: _*whirls around, pointing an accusing finger* _SILENCE YOUR FACE.

O' Chunks: _*staring at Mr. L's finger* _

Dimentio: Ah ha.~ Flattery gets you nowhere, my dear. _*hovers just above his seat carelessly* _

Mimi: _ *glares at Dimentio in an untrusting manner* _

Bleck: Okay, enough minions! Let's get down to what matters: destroying the universe. _ *looks utterly grave and serious* _

Mr. L: ….. _*looks around* _Well….geez, don't get all excited at once now. _*sarcastically* _

Nastasia: Mr. L, I'm going to have to ask you to make with the shutting-up now, k? The Count is SPEAKING.

Bleck: Thank you Nastasia. Now! Who's going to try and stop those heroes this time?

O' Chunks: Ah could do et, count!

Mimi: Let me go Count! Pretty, pretty please? _ *gazes at him trying to be as cutsey as possible* _

Dimentio: _*leans back, opting not to volunteer* _

Mr. L: ….The choice is totally clear, you should go with me.

Bleck: …Flip a coin.

Mr. L: Ehh? But…..isn't that only two choices? _*stares at him, confused* _

O' Chunks: …._*begins counting on his fingers* _

Bleck: Yes, between O' Chunks and Mimi. You're not going this time 'round Mr. L. :l

Mr. L: …. _*looks offended* _Say whaaaaaat? Why?

Mimi: IN. YOUR. FACE. _ *grins evilly at Mr. L from across the table* _

O' Chunks: _ *grins widely* _This is lookin' right as rain, it is!

Bleck: You've lost enough boy!

Mr. L: _*looks even more offended* _ WELL. Don't have THOSE two go! Seriously? A huge dimbat and a little girl?

Nastasia: Uhm. There's no 'I' in team last I checked.

Mimi: _*chucks a rubee at Mr. L's head* _

Mr. L: There's no 'team' in 'Mr. L.' Or even 'Green Thunder' for that matter!

O' Chunks: _*grabs Mr. L in his arm, twisting his head* _Yeh best be takin' that back lad!

Bleck: O' Chunks! Mimi! Get over here and flip a coin demanded Count Bleck! 8C

Dimentio: _*grinning all the while, kicking back and enjoying the impending chaos*_ Oh my.~

Mimi: Coming County~ 8D

O' Chunks: _*releases Mr. L* _Oh, right! _ *hops out of his chair and approaches the Count* _ Can I be callin' the heads? 8D

Mr. L: _*choking and sputtering on the floor* _

Mimi: But I don't wanna be tail. _*frowns, pouting* _

O' Chunks: But I already called it…aw lassie, don't be lookin' at me with them wide eyes.

Mimi: _ *stares up at O'Chunks with adorable cutsey eyes* _

O' Chunks: AH CANNOT RESIST. _*looks as if he's about to sob* _Take the heads then.

Bleck: Alright then. _*flips coin*_ Tails.

O' Chunks: …..AH WON? _*utterly stoked, with a wide grin on his face* _

Mimi: … _*looks as if she's about to burst into a temper tantrum* _

Bleck: Yes, now go and have fun. Be back by dinner~

Mr. L: _*coughs, finally rising to his seat* _Psh. No fair. T3T

Mimi: Great, now I'm stuck with _* glances at Mr. L and Dimentio* _them.

Dimentio: _*grins at her, waving all cutesy-like* _Aw, whatever's the matter Mimikins? Don't you like us anymore?~

O' Chunks: _*swoops off, arm outstretched all happy-like as he goes to 'beat' the heroes* _

Mimi: I never did. _*narrows her eyes, looking dramatically eerie for a moment* _

Mr. L: The feeling's mutual princess. _*glares, frowning* _

Mimi: Good.

Dimentio: _*slides up to Count Bleck all casual like* _You know what might be fun?~ Reading from the Dark Prognosticus…...

Nastasia: Uhm. _*stares at Dimentio like he's on something* _That's classified. For the Count's eyes only.

Bleck: _*looks at Dimentio in an obviously annoyed manner* _

Mimi: Why, what's in it?~

Dimentio: _*grin's still in place, despite being a tad put-off* _ Oh come now.~ _*touches his shoulder* _It'd be a delicious story.

Mr. L: ….Come to think of it, what IS in that big ol' book the Count carries around? Always readin' out of it like it's a bible.

Bleck: _ *looks utterly digusted* _Don't touch me. And it is vital information!

Mimi: I bet it's his diary. He's angst ridden~

Dimentio: Hm…..see? Your minions are eager to see what's inside. _*griiiiiiin* _

Mr. L: Like YOUR diary, Mimi? _*grins widely* _

Mimi: Shut up!

Dimentio: _*casually tosses her diary over his shoulder to Mr. L to distract them both as he sits down on the table in front of Bleck* _How about it?~

Bleck: You're not looking in it. If you read it, you will go insane and eventually try to kill everyone.

Mr. L: _*catches it and begins flipping through the pages* _Dear Diary, I'm SOOOO happy right now-

Mimi: _*bashes Mr. L in the head with a rubee* _

Bleck: Plus Dimentio, I just don't like you~

Dimentio: _*grin twitches* _GO insane, my dear count? _*leans closer to him* _…..It's a good thing I already have then, isn't it?

Mr. L: WAH! _*falls on floor, rubbing at his head* _

Nastasia: _*all weirded out by Dimentio's closeness to the count* _Uhm, the Count doesn't like being breathed on, k?

Bleck: O_O;;; I'm going now.

Mimi: TAKE THAT SUCKER! _*grabs diary and teleports to her room* _

Dimentio: _*hangs there in the air for an instant before sighing briefly, flopping to the table* _Well….that was utterly fruitless~

Mr. L: You're tellin' me…. _*groans, clutching his head* _

END O' DAY ONE


End file.
